Justine Dancer/Diary
Dancing Queen Sharing the 12 Dancing Princesses destiny with 11 older sisters has its ups and downs. On one hand, have you ever shared a bathroom with that many people? Someone's drying their hair while someone else is doing their makeup while two others are banging on the door because they're running late for dance practice. On the other hand, I love my family. They're my inspiration. Each one has mastered a different dance, like ballet or tap. And me? I combine them all to create my own style. But after I relive my story, I'm going to open my very own dance production studio: a place where people can learn dance, choreography, stage lighting, costuming and more! Dancing is so much more than a series of steps. Chapter 1 From Hex Factor to Ever After Idol, Royality TV High School talent shows are royally popular. I've always dreamed of winning So You're Destined to Dance. The best dancers from schools all throughout the land compete for the crown of "Most Fableous Dancer," and this year I finally got to audition. When I stepped on stage, I'd never been more nervous! But then my muse-ic kicked in. All those nerves melted away as I surrendered to the rhythm. Suddenly, the song stopped. The show's host, Rywand Seacursed, smiled. "You are what this show is all about. You're in." But that was just the beginning of the chapter. As the competition grew fiercer, I grew as a dancer. Each week we'd dance a different style, and each week another dancer was eliminated from the show. Before long, we were down to the final three dancers. The first dancer was Duchess Swan, the graceful ballerina and future Swan Queen. Then it was down to me and Apple White. Even though her Snow White destiny doesn't have anything to do with dancing, Apple's proved she's the fairest one of all on stage. This was going to be close. Apple and I clenched each other's hands as the drumroll blared over the speakers. "And the second dancer to join our finale is... JUSTINE DANCER!" Chapter 2 After we were whisked backstage, Blondie Lockes interviewed us for her MirrorCast, Just Right. "Duchess and Justine, you danced so spellbindingly I've got to wonder if you're wearing the legendary enchanted red shoes." Blondie giggled. "What are the legendary red shoes?" I asked. "They make anyone who wears them dance flawlessly forever after," Duchess explained. "But they're only a myth." "Actually, they're in Madam Yaga's office," Blondie blurted. We silently stared at her. "Okay, so I wandered into her office and accidentally put them on." Blondie sometimes gets into things that don't belong to her. It must be the Goldilocks in her. "Can we get back to the interview?" After Blondie left, Duchess pulled me aside. "Don't even think about using those shoes to cheat." She let go, and shouted with a big smile. "Okay, Justine, good luck in the finals!" Then she hissed under her breath, "You're going to need it." Chapter 3 There was only one reason why Duchess would accuse me of cheating. She was going to cheat! I knew I had to stop her. But that would mean sneaking out at night, which was risky. I always get caught. But it was a chance I had to take. That night, I waited until my roommate, Ramona Badwolf, fell asleep. Ramona's the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf and can hear a pin drop, so I had to make sure it was a deep sleep. Then I slipped into the hallway, crept down the stairs, and tiptoed outside Madam Yaga's office. The entire time, I felt like I was being followed. Madam Yaga's office is royally weird. It has chicken legs, and nests at night near the bookball field. I bolted to the office, reached for the door, swung it open, and leapt inside. But I was too late. "Justine!" Duchess softly shouted. "I knew you were going to cheat!" She held up the red shoes. "Who's in my office?" Madam Yaga screamed from outside. "Later!" With a POOF! Duchess changed into a swan and flew away with the shoes in her beak. Trapped, I hid in a corner, hoping that somehow Madam Yaga wouldn't find me. I was too scared not to look as the door swung open. "GOTCHA!" a voice whispered, and I was yanked into the shadows. Chapter 4 Darkness surrounded me, but a light in the distance quickly grew bigger. Without warning, I tumbled into my dorm room, and Cerise Hood fell on top of me, still grasping my arm. "Cerise, you rescued me!" I laughed. Then it hit me. Cerise dusted off her red riding hood. "Yeah, my sis⎯um, your roommate hext messaged me. Good thing too! If Madam Yaga caught you, she'd turn you into witch's stew, or worse, give you detention. What were you thinking?" I told Cerise about how I tried to stop Duchess from stealing the enchanted red shoes. "She's trying to cheat." "Does it matter?" Cerise asked. "It's just a talent show." I shook my head. "Not to me. See, all my dancing sisters competed on So You're Destined to Dance, but never actually won. They think that's why our fairytale doesn't get more recognition. I can't let my family down." Cerise's eyes darted to Ramona. "But getting into trouble won't make them proud. Besides, magic shoes might be cool, but they don't guarantee victory. Don't lose sight of what's important." She seemed to say that last part over my shoulder. I looked, but Ramona was fast asleep. When I turned back, Cerise disappeared into the shadows. I curled up in my bed, ready to dream big. Chapter 5 The next morning, I sprang out of bed. If Duchess felt like she needed enchanted red shoes to win, so be it. With a little help from my friends, I was going to dance the most spellbinding routine in history! Soon after sending a hext message, Farrah Goodfairy, Melody Piper, Poppy O'Hair and Raven Queen knocked on my door. "Thanks so much for coming," I said. "You said it was important," Poppy said with a smile. "What do you need?" "Your hexpertise," I handed out a few sketches. "Nobody knows a hairstyle like Poppy, a genuine daughter of Rapunzel! And Farrah, can you work some of your Fairy Godmother magic on my costume?" "I can wing it," Farrah said with a wink. Melody knowingly grinned. The daughter of the Pied Piper is the best DJ in school. She already had a remix in mind. "What can I do?" Raven asked. I smiled at the kind-hearted daughter of the Evil Queen. "Something special that only you can do." Chapter 6 Before showtime, Farrah made some final adjustments to my costume as Poppy applied shimmer shine makeup. Duchess gracefully danced towards us. Sure enough, she was wearing the red shoes. The show's theme song played, and I walked over to Duchess, who curiously hadn't stopped dancing. "Hey Duchess, good luck out there." "Thanks," she grumbled at her shoes. Sure enough, she danced flawlessly. To be honest, even without the shoes Duchess was an incredible dancer. But when her dance ended, for some reason, she didn't stop. Finally, she leapt offstage. Then it was my turn. I took my position, nodded at Melody, and my song kicked in. It started out slow, but when the beat dropped, Raven cast a hologram spell, and 11 Justines appeared. I was a one-girl flashmob of 12 dancing princesses! The crowd exploded with excitement, making me dance with even more passion. As the song ended, my holographic doubles disappeared until there was just me on stage. The roar through the audience was nearly deafening. "That was amazing!" raved Rywand Seacursed. "Everything was perfect, from the costume to the makeup to the song selection, and that's before you burst into 12 dancing princesses! Unbelievable!" Backstage, my friends greeted me with screams of joy. I danced my heart out. "Where's Duchess?" I asked. Farrah thumbed over her shoulder. Madam Yaga was blasting Duchess's shoes with a spell. "You know how those shoes make you dance forever? Well, it means ''forever. That's why she couldn't stop dancing." Rywand called us back onstage. "''This was a tough decision for the judges. But, the winner of So You're Destined to Dance is JUSTINE!!" Time seemed to slow down as my friends lifted me on their shoulders. I looked into the crowd and saw my 11 sisters applauding with tears of joy in their eyes. I invited them onstage, and together we took a bow. Category:Diaries